User blog:PhoenixPage/day in review....One False Note
Book 2: One False Note Main article: One False NoteOne False Note is the second book in the series, written by Gordon Korman. It was released December 2, 2008. After Amy, Dan, and Nellie obtain the first clue, they and the other Cahills travel to Vienna, Austria to find a clue relating to Mozart and his sister, Maria Anna "Nannerl" Mozart. While trying to find the clue, they enter a library at Mozart's house and request for Nannerl's Diary. The librarian says the diary is stolen, and apologizes. Amy and Dan then plan to raid Jonah Wizard's hotel room when they learn he stole the diary. They manage to get inside, but Nellie accidentally leads them into the wrong room and is forced to clean toilets (since she is dressed as a maid), leaving Amy and Dan to invade Jonah's room and steal the diary, with Nellie joining them later that night. They find a warning from Grace which they don't understand. It warns them about a booby-trap in Mozart's harpsichord, which is later revealed in the book. They enter a cave, and after going a long way, they find a piece of parchment which they thought is a sheet with all the clues in it. They are chased by a gang of Benedictine monks, and escapes with Nellie, who tells them that the sheet is actually a recipe. Then, Amy and Dan attempt to follow Jonah, who enters a CD shop and when they can't find him anywhere, Nellie creates a diversion, and Amy and Dan enter the shop. They find the record KV 617, which when they switch it, they enter the Janus Stronghold. After a few minutes, they get through a crowd of Janus and find the real Nannerl diary pages protected by a retinal scanner. When they hear Jonah and his father coming, they hide behind a harpsichord, only to have Jonah take the diary pages. While Jonah tries to escape, Amy and Dan stop them. Amy makes a distraction by squirting paint on them, while Dan takes the diary pages and they manage to run off. As Jonah and the crowd chase them, Amy and Dan manage to escape with a small boat. They run into Ian and Natalie Kabra, who have searched them for the diary pages. Dan says that he doesn't have it. In fact, they hid the pages in a luxury boat named The Royal Saladin. When they escape, they swim to the CD shop through the canals to Nellie, who tells them to change their clothes. They come to the spot where they hid the pages, only to find it gone. They sit around for an hour until the ship comes back. Then, they get the pages and head back to the hotel. After a few hours, they go into the place where the harpsichord of Mozart is. They again run into Ian and Natalie, who were already at the spot at that time. As Ian plays the record KV 617, Amy detects the booby trap and tries to stop Ian just before he touches the trap. However, Ian is knocked out by the impact, and Dan knocks Natalie out with a dart. Amy then "plays" on the extra lines. Suddenly, a wall beside them crashes down, in which they find swords alloyed with Tungsten, which they recognize as the clue. They tell Nellie that the trail leads to Japan, as the swords were Samurai swords. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts